Game of Love
by itsjustme1217
Summary: Can one game make all of Jasper and Edward's dreams come true? AH E/J Slash


**Many thanks to my beta team:** RPfangirlJR, AJasperforMe and Tongue-Twied

**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight or these boys. Too bad for me.

I can't remember a time when I didn't want Jasper; when thoughts of him didn't fill my mind constantly, and I didn't dream of him in the dark of night. Jasper and I grew up together. We went through school together, were next door neighbors, and best friends. We even left for college together. Year after year, I watched him grow taller, filling out and in, with graceful beauty.

Alone in our college dorm with the lights turned low, Jasper is leaning against the headboard of my bed; he watches the movie as I watch him. The flickering lights of the television casts shadows on his stubbled jaw, fascinating me. Mirroring my position, his legs are lengthened out in front of him, his left side pressed tightly against my right. Between the heat of his body, the musky scent of him, and the rise and fall of his chest, I feel drugged.

Certain precious things have remained the same over the years; he still retains the golden ringlets from childhood. Although they are the bane of my existence, I fantasize every morning in the shower about twisting my fingers in their satin length. His wide and playfully innocent, baby blue eyes tease me with their intense seductiveness. Without fail, thoughts of his devilish, dimpled smile push me over the edge as I fist my erection and quietly mumble his name as the shower washes away the pleasurable thoughts he brings me.

I'm nearly certain he feels at least a portion of what I feel for him. We spend every minute of our free time together, studying and eating meals. Instead of going out on dates or to parties, we lay side by side in a cramped twin-size bed watching movies and playing games. I sometimes catch him staring at me out of the corner of his eye when he thinks I'm not paying attention. The thing is, I am always paying attention, constantly hyper-aware of his proximity and anticipating his needs. I've decided he needs me.

The tension is so thick between us that's maddeningly suffocating. This has to stop, and I am determined tonight is the night to put an end to the charade. I'm going to convince Jasper of my feelings and, God help me, I _am _going to kiss him. I've thought of little else all week long and have come up with the perfect plan to make him mine, before this obsession for him consumes me.

Jasper loves to play games. Any type of video, computer, or board game gets him all excited like a kid on Christmas. However, his favorites are guessing games. He calls them brain games and considers himself a professional mastermind of them all. He loves to brag about how he never loses. Tonight, I have a game to play with Jasper and, if all goes well, we will both win.

"Edward?" he says quietly. "You're staring at me."

Clearing my throat, I answer with more confidence than I actually feel. "Sorry. I was just wondering if you want to play a game. The movie is kind of boring."

"Sure," he answers eagerly. "What did you have in mind?"

Suddenly feeling a bit nervous, I stammer out a response, scared he will see right through my motives and refuse. "Umm...I thought we could play a guessing game."

"Cool," Jasper smiles easily, hopping up onto his knees. "How do we play?"

Here comes the tricky part. He is obviously going to know I have been planning for this, and I don't know how he will feel about that information. I want him, that's for sure, but I need him to understand this is not just about sex for me.

"Well, I sort of wrote down some words on individual slips of paper-just four and five letter words. I thought we would take turns picking a paper then tracing the letters on each other's back to see if we can guess the word."

Jasper eyes me suspiciously, and I can see the pieces click together in his mind.

_Please agree, please want this,_ I beg him silently.

"Okay," he acquiesces slowly but surely, a hopeful eagerness in his eyes I recognize from years of looking in the mirror. "Let's do it," he says softly. His words carrying the weight of the world, his voice holding all the meaning I ever needed to seek out and complete my desires, uniting us as one.

We sit, holding each other's gaze momentarily and tasting the palpable anticipation in the air sizzling between us. Jasper's the first to look away, and I quickly reach in the bedside table for the stack of papers I put there earlier, hoping to head off any awkwardness.

Jasper is still on his knees on one side of the bed, and I get into the same position, facing him. Shuffling the papers up, I place them face down on the bed next to us. "You go first," he says, turning his back to me.

Taking a deep breath, I draw the first slip of paper off the top of the pile and look at it. _Happy_, it reads.

Using the tip of my pointer finger, I slowly trace the letter _'h' _against the soft cotton fabric of Jasper's thick sweater. I give him a second to figure out the letter before I continue. When he doesn't guess, I trace it again.

Jasper chuckles nervously, and I take a leap of faith, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "It might help if you took your shirt off," I say, grasping the hem and lifting it carefully, so as not to startle him.

He says nothing but raises his long, powerful arms for me to pull the material over his head and toss it in the corner of the room. Again, I trace the letter h, this time against the silky smooth skin between his shoulder blades.

Immediately, Jasper recognizes the letter, and I continue to the next. "_Happy_," he exclaims brightly when I finish, turning toward me.

"You make me happy, Jazz," I tell him sincerely.

"You make me happy too, Edward," Jasper says with a smirk, but his facial features and his voice are completely serious.

"Can I help you with your shirt?" he requests.

I nod my agreement, and Jasper reaches forward pulling the ends free from my pants, lifting it over my head slowly. His fingertips brush across my defined abs. I bite down on my bottom lip to keep from moaning out as my flesh pebbles with goose bumps under his light touch.

Shaking myself internally, I scoot around on the bed so my back is to him. I hear the crinkling of the paper as he chooses the next one in the stack. Jasper grips my shoulder with one hand, anchoring my body and soul as he spells out the word with his other hand. His fingers are so warm; touching me tenderly, his thumb stroking circles on the raised muscle of my shoulder blade.

"_S_," I say aloud. "_K_."

"That's right, Edward," he speaks encouragingly, his hot breath washing down my neck as a stunning wave of arousal races up my spine.

"_I_."

"_N. S-skin_," I stutter as Jasper's fingernails graze down my back. My eyes roll back in my head and lust boils in my in my stomach, erupting out to my painfully hardened groin.

"Perfect," he whispers huskily near my ear. "I like this game."

Again, he turns his back to me. I select the next piece of paper. _Cock_. I gulp back my timid embarrassment and begin with the first letter. Jasper guesses right; by the time I get to the second c, he has figured out the word.

"_Cock_," he calls out proudly, looking over his shoulder at me for confirmation.

I can't help the tremor that runs up my spine at hearing him say the word, and Jasper notices.

"You're a dirty boy, Edward," he says with a wink.

"You have no idea," I retort.

Feeling suddenly confident, I bend and place a light kiss on his collarbone. Jasper doesn't bat an eye at my audacity, taking the affectionate display in stride and smiling his perfectly crooked smile.

"I think I can handle that," he responds. His words and acceptance pull at my heart strings, making my spirit soar and my body flame.

Jasper takes the next turn; I guess the word _'slap' _without any trouble. Endlessly cool and smooth, Jasper knows the next word right off, before I can even finish spelling it out.

"_Balls_," he yells out, causing me to chuckle.

I'm slightly disappointed because I really want to continue to touch him longer, but his childlike squeal when he guesses correctly edges out the dismay. Seeing him happy and hearing him laugh is worth any amount of discomfort on my part.

I draw the next paper and select the word _'body'_. Bolder now, I trace the letters on his back, trailing my finger down his back and ending the letter _'y' _at the edge of his jeans. He guesses correctly, visibly shivering as I continue to stroke the sensitive skin just below the seam of his pants, feeling the provocative divots at the small of his back.

Jasper knows the word, saying it out loud, as I sprinkle loving kisses across his broad shoulders and the intricate, sinewy muscles of his back. He stills in front of me, his body pulling tight below my lips. Uncontrollably, his muscles contract and flex with the effort to remain motionless while allowing me free reign of his creamy white skin.

I feel no need to rush claiming what has always been mine. The buildup of sexual tension over the years has been a playful, slow burning foreplay. It only stands to reason the consummation of our forever should equal or surpass the same torrid intensity. It's with that in mind, I find the will to ignore my baser instincts and, once more, turn my back to Jasper.

Jasper's palm finds my waist, and my body burns in reaction to his touch, fiery and delicate, unburdened by his calloused hand. He drags one finger along my side and up my naked back, swirling promises he's yet to speak.

His fingertip brushes against my skin just light enough to spell out the word _'sexy' _as his voice drops to a smoldering rasp, "Do you know how sexy you are, Edward?"

I want to tell him how he is affecting me; that he is the sexy one, but I am unable to respond as I struggle with the overwhelming desire enveloping me. Struck immobile as well as mute, I focus on Jasper's movements behind me as I reign in my lust and force down my predatory instincts to pounce before I turn my body slowly toward him.

Jasper's breath comes in soft, shallow pants as he maneuvers around on the bed.

"Last one," he warns when he is in place. "Make it good."

Trembling, I hook my index finger into his belt loop and pluck the next card from the stack.

"_N-A-K_," he recites as I use my entire hand, palm down, to sensually massage the letters along the warm softness above the swell of his backside.

"You want me to get naked?" he says with a frisky grin. He bends backward to gaze at me over his shoulder; his smoldering eyes alight with mischief and passion. With a mischievous twist of my lips, I seductively flutter my lashes at him.

"Yeah," I breathe out on an exhale that sounds more like a needy whimper.

Snaking my arm around his middle, I splay my hand firmly across his flat stomach and, moving forward slightly, I urgently press my front to his back. Jasper's body sags heavily against me, our eyes still locked on one another. Squaring my shoulders and bracing my legs, I gratefully bear his weight. Years of pent up frustration and immense restraint course through my veins awaiting revenge. Still, I attempt to inch closer, reveling in the hot licks of fire that promise sweet redemption when our flesh meets.

"Edward," he whispers on a breathy sigh, his eyelashes fluttering rapidly as he struggles to keep them open and on me.

Lightly, I run my knuckles all the way up his side, cupping the back of his neck and toying with the ends of his hair. This is a dream come reality that's been a long time in the making, and I plan to treasure it.

Closing the spare distance between us, I softly, chastely press my mouth to his moist lips. Jasper's groan fills my ears and vibrates against my skin. I open fully to him and the sweet cinnamon taste of Jasper fills my mouth, overwhelming my senses.

Tightly I hold him to me, like an anchor, while I happily drown in ecstasy. Sandwiching his bottom lip between my own, I suck earnestly before gently nipping its swollen plumpness and licking away the loving sting. Both of us whimper loudly when our tongues meet and tangle.

Still on our knees, he turns in my arms, a look of raw lust twisting the features of his handsome face. We kiss with an ardent recklessness, our mouths fused together, tongues lavishly stroking as we drink in each other's essence.

Time and the rest of the universe slip away and cease to exist as we move together.

Every daisy I ever plucked the petals from, every Christmas wish and birthday candle, every single falling star and pleading prayer to God culminate in the heat of our union.

Nudging his knees apart, I insert one of my own between them, and grasp his hips bringing him forward to straddle my leg. He wastes no time finding a rhythm as he grinds his hardness against me. I trace my hands from his slender waist to his firm ass and squeeze, helping to maneuver his body.

Drowning in him is so easy, I just let go; give in and it no longer matters if I breathe oxygen again. Luckily, Jasper has more self preservation than I, as he pulls away reluctantly, panting wildly, throwing his head back in abandon. I dare not dwell on the loss of his lips as his action affords me the long-waited opportunity to softly rain small kisses along his graceful neck. My hands move up his arms and down his back gently, unable to stop caressing him, pulling him tighter and tighter against me. The way he cuddles into my arms as I hold him is electrifying. I feel like a superhero; invincible and flying.

"Lay back, Baby," I coerce invitingly.

Jasper reclines on his elbows, and I help him stretch his legs out on either side of me. I watch his face closely for any shadow of lingering doubt as I reach for the button of his jeans. He's observing me just as acutely, and I find no hesitation to deter me. Smiling shyly into his hungry blue eyes, I continue, skillfully unfastening the brass buttons of his low slung jeans. Slowly, I peel them down his legs, pulling his feet free of the cloth and casting it aside.

"God, you're amazing," I praise him with honest sincerity as my eyes roam leisurely over every detail of his divine naked form. He is all long limbs, wiry muscle, and creamy pale skin. My dick is slightly longer, but his is thicker. My mouth waters at the thought of tasting him.

Leaning over, I brace my elbows on either side of Jasper, my loving embrace endearing him securely into the fluffy-soft green duvet with my weight as I kiss him with all the love I feel in my racing heart. Working my way down, I pepper kisses along his neck and chest. Then, take his pert nipple into my mouth, flicking my tongue back and forth across the hardened peak.

Jasper's back arches off the bed; his appreciative groans saturate the air around me. I refuse to leave an inch of skin unattended as I religiously lave my moist tongue up, down, and across the hard angled planes of his body-a baptism for my savior. I pay special attention to the protruding bone that makes up the 'v' of his hips, leaving a red tinged claim mark in the juncture, a pledge of my allegiance.

He tenses when I reach the juncture of his legs, bending his knees and spreading himself further open for me. Pressing his heels into the bed, his hips buck upward; I urge him with one hand on his stomach to remain still. Cupping his balls in my palm, I wrap my fingers tightly around the base of his cock as I run, first my nose, then my tongue along the length of his shaft.

Jasper shivers in delicious pleasure. "Edward. Shit. Please. Fuck," he calls out in a rush of exhales.

Taking mercy on him, I suck him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his swollen and sensitive head before dipping into the slit. His salty, sweet flavor explodes on my taste buds, and I lap it up greedily. When he is nice and wet from my hot mouth, I hollow out my cheeks and plunge down, burying my nose in his soft curls and gagging as he hits the back of my throat.

My mouth pays homage to Jasper's cock, but my eyes lift upward, surveying the rapture prominent in his beautiful features. Propped up on one elbow, Jasper watches me as well; his lips parted, eyes hooded, a fiery blush spreading over his face and chest.

With renewed vigor due to his positive reactions, I move down and suckle one of his balls into my mouth, slurping noisily. His slender hips rock from side to side, his hands fisting in the sheets.

"You like that?" I ask, my voice deep and laced with arousal.

"Yeeessss," he hisses through clenched teeth.

The zipper of my pants digs painfully into my inflated erection. I try and ignore it, but soon the sensation is too much. I have a desperate need to be free of the fabric, allowing my dick room to breathe and throb. Prying Jasper's hands from the bed, I pull him forward with me as I move off the bed to stand on the floor in front of him.

He sits on the edge of the bed, watching as I deftly unfasten my jeans and remove them. He quickly bats my hands away when my thumbs dive under the elastic of my boxers. He tugs them from my hips, letting them fall the rest of the way to the floor, where I step out and kick the now forgotten material behind me.

Jasper takes me hungrily into his mouth to the hilt, and then glides slowly back. I watch as my dick slides from between his lips, glistening with saliva. He releases me with a smack, placing a single kiss on the swollen purple tip before plunging back down again. The texture of his lips, the suction of his mouth is intense, creating a sensation that electrifies my groin, but radiates from deeper inside my pelvis, bursting outward through my limbs. I allow his head to bob up and down a few more mind blowing minutes, enjoying the way he looks up at me from under his lashes seductively before I pull him off me and push him backward on to the bed.

Gingerly, I grasp one of his shapely ankles in each of my hands, and urge him to bend his knees toward his chest. Jasper wraps his arms around his knees, hugging them to him and effectively rolling into a ball with his ass open and on display for me. Not willing to waste any time, I anxiously take the opportunity to retrieve the condoms and lube from the bedside table.

"I didn't know you took your Boy Scout oath so seriously, Edward," he teases with a sly grin about my preparedness.

"Jasper," I sigh, unexpectedly weary and ashamed. "You know I'm not...I've...done this before," I finish, my gut tight with worry, my ears heated with embarrassment.

"I'm not...I have too," he admits, casting his eyes down, hiding from me. "I didn't think you wanted me," he says softly.

"Sshhh...it's okay. I'm here. We're together," I promise, hoping he understands the double meaning. "Just relax and let me take care of you."

I kiss his thighs, working my way down to his entrance as he squirms below me. The first lick from his crack to the under swell of his balls has Jasper crying out. I repeat the motion a few times, rubbing the stubble of my chin against the delicate skin below his balls, and then pressing my tongue completely to his opening, penetrating him. I alternate between loving licks and eager sucking.

"Fuck," Jasper exclaims, covering my hand on his thigh with his own, and intertwining our fingers. "Feels so good."

Jasper whimpers with every pass, wiggling in my arms as I use my hands on the fullness of his cheeks to keep him steady and spread him further. His fingers run through my hair, cupping the back of my head and holding me to him, his ass contracting around my tongue.

Seeking friction, I grind my cock into the mattress, but it's far from enough to relieve the pressure. Rising up on my knees, I brace myself using one hand on his thigh, and gripping myself, taking long satisfying strokes.

When I glance up, Jasper's eyes are following the motion of my hand on my erection. "Edward, I swear to Christ...if you come before fucking me..." he mumbles with a pout of his lips, his eyes squeezed shut.

As quickly as possible, I'm on my feet, rubbing and tapping my cock against his hole. "You want my dick in your ass, Jasper?"

"God yes, please...waited so long," he wails, pleadingly.

Seizing his foot, I flip him onto his stomach and slap his backside. "Get your ass up here," I dictate and Jasper scrambles to his knees and elbows, pushing his ripe ass in the air.

With my dick sheathed and slicked with lube, I coat my hand once more to stretch him. Carefully I insert one finger into his depth, and Jasper's breathing stutters and halts.

"Breathe baby, relax for me," I beg, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Carefully, I observe his reactions, waiting for his body to calm before pushing in a second finger and scissoring them inside him. I know the minute his pain turns to pleasure. His hips buck, meeting my thrusts and his groans become high pitched squeals. "Please, Edward. More," he implores enticingly. I kiss and suck on every piece of skin I can reach as I work him slowly with my fingers, leisurely teasing him until his pleading becomes one long chant.

Removing my fingers, I align myself with his entrance. "Sure you're ready?"

"Edward...goddammit," he grits out in frustration, pounding his fist on the bed and growling lowly.

"You want my cock Baby?" I croon smugly. Righteous power floods my system at the state he is in-that I put him in. Jasper only groans in response to my taunting. Frankly, I can't take it anymore either. He is mine. Fucking beautiful, and all mine. I know it; I feel it in every cell of my being. Loving Jasper is what I was born to do. It's time he knew it too.

Cautiously, I advance forward, until my hips align with his, and I'm surrounded in his silky heat. I pause, resting my forehead against his shoulder, overcome with emotion as I realize finding your place in the world is a soul shattering experience.

"You okay?" I whisper; my lips moving against his shoulder.

"Y-yeah," he stutters.

I kiss his back and neck a few times, remaining motionless below the waist, allowing him to adjust. Finally, I sit up on my knees and clutch his hips, pulling back gradually 'til all but the head of my erection is visible. Pushing back, he feels even tighter, gripping me and clenching.

"Damn, Baby...tight as hell," I whisper to him. "Feels so good."

I set a rhythmic pace; push, pull, in, out, while I rub his back, squeezing and kneading his hips and bottom. The sounds of our flesh meeting echo throughout the room, along with our mutual sighs and groans of pleasure, creating a sultry atmosphere.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pull him up, flush with me, letting him squirm, impaled on my cock and unable to move, before holding him up and straightening my legs out between his wide spread ones.

"Sit on my dick," I command, smacking his ass.

Exuding confidence, Jasper captivates me with a coy look over his shoulder, as he sinks down on my waiting cock. We both grunt at the sensation of being entirely joined together; mind, body, and soul. With his hands on my thighs for leverage, Jasper bounces aggressively.

Every sense is stimulated, alive and tingling, on the verge of overload. In this position, my hands are completely free to roam his glossy, sweat slicked backside. I can't see his celestial sculptured face in rapture, but I thoroughly enjoy the erotic view of my stiff cock disappearing smoothly into his velvety warmth. His scent washes over me, so spicy sweet I can taste the appeal on my tongue and harmonious moans carry a tone unique to our devotional.

I feel his balls rub against mine with every downward stroke, and I reach as far as I can around him for his cock, finding his own hand already fisting his leaking member. He removes his hand, signaling for me to take over, but I can barely reach him. Jasper quickly grows annoyed.

Leaping off me and spinning around to his back, he glares at me. "Fuck my ass. Come on," he says forcefully.

Chuckling, I move into position. Jasper has always been hot-headed. He wants what he wants when he wants it. Who am I to deny him? Filling him again, I raise his leg, kissing the arch of his foot tenderly, then sucking and swirling my tongue around his big toe. Then I place his foot on my shoulder.

The angle is perfect for hitting his sweet spot, and I'm able to grip his dick and swivel my hand up, down, and around. I fondle his swelling balls and press my knuckle into the sensitive skin below.

"So close..." he whimpers.

"Yeah?" I question in awe. I'm told miracles happen every day, I'm told, but I am about to witness one firsthand, right in my own bed. "Do it," I command. "Come on my hand."

His chest heaves, his body vibrates, even his lips quiver as his body prepares for impending orgasm. Only a tiny death, then born again belonging to me. Possessiveness spurs me on, my hips piston faster, driving him quicker toward the cliff.

"Fuuucckk...gonna come," he wails, back arched and muscles tensed.

"Yeeesss," I hiss, straining to hold back my own release.

I expect to hear him scream or at least curse. I hope to hear him cry out my name, but he makes no sound at all when he shatters, sending white streams of his seed across his chest and stomach. I lean forward, licking a trail that has pooled in the indentations of his abs, then continue upward.

Never ceasing my movements inside of him, I kiss him passionately, letting him taste himself on my tongue. His rumble of approval vibrates through me, setting off my own orgasm and stars explode in my periphery as I give in and let it overtake me.

Collapsing on top of him, I try and control my breathing. I feel Jasper's chest rise and fall rapidly as well as he lies quietly below me. I know I need to clean him up, but for a few precious minutes, I continue to nuzzle into his neck, sighing as Jasper's arms wrap tightly around me.

My legs are still tingling and my knees feel wobbly as I stand. I grab my shirt off the floor and wipe both of us off, then move to toss it in the hamper and throw the condom in the trash. Jasper mutters under his breath angrily and reaches for me blindly, refusing to open his eyes. Laughing, I reach out, taking one of his hands, squeezing, and explain my intentions. With a nod in understanding, he turns over, and I walk to the bathroom. When I return, Jasper is pushing papers from our game off the bed. One, he pulls out from under his bottom. This paper, he studies carefully for a long moment before turning it in his hand toward me, showing me the word _'love' _written in my own handwriting.

"I love you, too," he says with a wide smile that crinkles his eyes.

Losing my stride, my feet falter, but only for a second. Then I'm reliving our escapade from moments ago, remembering the way he begged and pleaded for me.

"Damn right you do," I return cockily, raising an eyebrow at him in challenge.

He motions with his finger in a half circle, pointing down at the bed. "Get the hell over here, Edward."

I strut to him with a purposeful swagger, hands on my hips. As soon as I am close enough to reach, Jasper's arm flicks out, lightning fast, grabbing me and tossing me to the bed. I land on my back next to him with a whoosh, and then he's over me.

"My turn now, Edward. I'm gonna fuck some of that arrogance out of you," he sneers.

I throw my head back and laugh loudly, which only pisses him off more. His forehead is creased, his nostrils flaring and he looks adorable thinking he has something to prove when he doesn't. Raising my hand to cup his warm cheek, I stare meaningfully into his eyes.

"I love you, too."


End file.
